The present invention relates generally to power tools and, more specifically, to triggers for power tools.
Power tools can be dangerous if accidentally turned on. In addition, some power tools are used for extended periods and thus it is desirable to have a trigger that stays in the ON position to reduce operator fatigue. At the same time, it is important that the trigger be easily moved to the OFF position.